


Your Trust Means Everything

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Decisions, Detective Stiles, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson and Stiles tell Derek, the sheriff and Zach what they've decided regarding Kyle's situation.





	Your Trust Means Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what goes through your mind/your opinion/whatever...
> 
> I'm posting this sooner like I said because it is very short.
> 
> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks so much to WhenAngelsFall who betaed this chapter many months ago.

“What do you mean you’re taking him home?” Zach asks confused.

“Yes, what are you talking about?” The sheriff looks at Jackson like he’s just said some kind of riddle he can’t solve and Stiles finds it way funnier than he probably should.

“What part about bringing him home with us is so difficult to understand?” Jackson says, frowning.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. He’s trying not to smile but sometimes Jackson is too funny for his own good.

“What he’s saying is that we can take care of him until we can figure out what exactly is best for him. As his lawyer, it won’t be a problem to be approved as his guardian and we can all agree that a group home is not an option for him, especially while he’s still a witness… a _werewolf witness_. So yeah, we can’t depend on social services because they don’t have a clue about what he is and he’s got to sleep somewhere tonight… so, unless you have a better idea, this is what we are doing.” Stiles waves his right arm and waits to see if anybody has anything to offer.

“Look, it’s not that I think it’s a bad idea. I just think that…” The sheriff hesitates. “Well, that you know… it shouldn’t be your responsibility, that’s all.” 

“He-is-a-wolf,” Jackson says, stressing every word, looking at the sheriff with obvious disbelief. “And he’s-fucking-alone. What are we supposed to do? He became our responsibility the moment they arrested him and brought him here!” Jackson adds louder than he intended.

“He’s right.” Derek nods. “Now that we know, we can’t turn our backs on him. He needs a pack and he needs all of us. And hell, if there’s anybody I know who can deal with teenage smartasses, it’s them.” Derek smiles, patting Jackson’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, _alpha_.” Jackson says with sarcasm.

“Yeah, _alpha_.” Stiles nods, trying not to smile. “Your trust means _everything_.” 

“Will you two ever grow up?” Derek shakes his head, smiling.

“Personally, I wouldn’t bet on it,” the sheriff says. “So, have you called social services yet?”

“No, we wanted to run this idea by all of you first. I’ll call them now and then I’ll talk to him again.” Finally, _a real conversation_ this time.

“Okay, I’ll be in my office, let me know if you need me… although it seems you have everything figured out.” The sheriff says before walking away.

 _Figured out?_ Jackson is not so sure about that. He’s just going to trust his gut again and hope that it’s the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
